everybodyeditsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Sxerks
---- I am trying to adopt it.... — Cool12309 (talk) 03:18, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Admin I made you an admin. :) — Cool12309 (talk) 23:48, July 8, 2012 (UTC) =P.Tiff or Nick 05:32, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Wall of Fame You don't deserve to be in the Everybody Edits Wiki: Wall of Fame. You deleted my quiz. Tiff or Nick 06:43, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Adoption Before ANYONE can adopt a wiki, they have to put a forum up. I'm admins on wikis too. — CandD (talk) 16:59, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I seen it and didn't notice the dates, I was about to message the user who made their own page for themself. — CandD (talk) 19:27, August 13, 2012 (UTC) sorry I'm so sorry, that wasn't me that added the comments, I tryed to revert it to the previous edit you made. Sorry if it seemed I trolled. — CandD (talk) 23:02, August 24, 2012 (UTC) smiley http://everybodyedits.com/profiles/?/abdullahking I like this wiki. 17:42, October 2, 2012 (UTC), TDplay Hey. Thanks for the message! I'm new to act of participating on a wiki so please make sure I don't mess something terribly. Hummerz5 (talk) 19:32, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Thats is for my profile so i wont stop uploading them until you allow me to paste them on my profile Ub (talk) hello :D thanks for the massage about magic coins just i edit some contents when i need to i edited magic coins because i wanted add about "higher chance" getting them now :) Stop deleteing my shizzle, no one sees this wiki as anything else as a joke anyway, also how come squadfs gets a page. Useless pages why do you keep on reverting useless pages. A third of this wikia is made up of useless crap. Such a meany Your such a meany, leave the grudge girl alone. Why are you so mean to Saintcool? ABCBoy and Master1 I know where you can find and talk to ABCBoy and Master1. If you're interested, I could also make some new graphics for the wiki. 22:34, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :Not exactly sure why/what I would need to talk to them about. As for graphics it really only needs a new background.--Sxerks (talk) 22:45, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :::Because you said ABCBoy appears to be lost, and lost things usually enjoy being found. What kind of background are you looking for? 23:45, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::I didn't say that, where was it said? As for the background, something with blocks and smilies, but not too bright, as it has to fit in with the dark theme.--Sxerks (talk) 00:14, January 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::::How about some EE blocks on a grid pattern? 0176 { Spam Box - } 12:34, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Upload one and link it here, and I'll test it out.--Sxerks (talk) 15:52, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Made this in a hurry, since I had to work on a level. 0176 { Spam Box - } 17:32, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Fixed it now. 0176 { Spam Box - } 17:36, January 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::